Vivre en Paix
by Code 44
Summary: Chassés et massacrés par d'étranges guerriers armés de bâtons de lumière, la race du narrateur est au bord de l'extinction. Récit d'une traque sans pitié sous l'Ancienne République


Moi et mon frère sommes seuls dans le noir.

Et je dois bien l'avouer, je crève de peur. Je n'ai pas peur de l'obscurité, ça non. Notre mode de vie nous a obligés à vivre dans les ténèbres. Au fil du temps, nous nous sommes habitués à cette noirceur, tout comme elle s'est habituée à nous. Un de mes frères dit que c'est parce que nous sommes nés des ténèbres. Je trouve ça stupide : comment est -ce que l'absence de lumière pourrait donner vie à ce que nous sommes ? Avant, j'aurais ri de sa remarque. Mais plus le temps passe, plus je me rends compte qu'il y a du vrai dans ses paroles. Nous avons un lien avec les ténèbres. C'est difficile à croire et encore plus à expliquer mais j'ai l'impression que partout où nous allons, nous transportons le noir. Comme si nous étions faits d'obscurité. Je suis loin d'être généalogiste mais je pense qu'il y quelque chose de pas très net dans notre naissance : moi et mes frères sommes semblables. Rigoureusement identiques, comme des copies conformes les unes des autres. Nous avons la même peau, la même bouche, les mêmes dents...  
Nous pouvons également vivre très longtemps.

J'ignore depuis combien de temps je vis ici avec mon frère mais cela fait de longues années.  
J'ignore qui est notre père. Je me souviens juste quand je suis né d'avoir ouvert subitement les yeux et d'avoir vu, tout autour de moi, le noir. Et une voix me chuchoter à l'intérieur de ma tête que j'étais un de ses enfants, que je devrais le servir. La voix m'a dit que je n'étais pas seul : que j'avais d'autres frères, disséminés partout dans la galaxie. J'ignorais totalement et j'ignore encore ce qu'est cette « galaxie ». Je suppose qu'au delà du noir, il y a quelque chose.  
Parfois, en rêve, je vois ce qu'il y a au dehors. Et ce lieu n'est pas obscur : au contraire, il y règne une grande lumière et tous mes frères ainsi que mon père y sont rassemblés. C'est un lieu où nous pourrions vivre en paix. Mais à chaque fois que je me réveille, j'ai beau regarder autour de moi, je ne vois encore et toujours que du noir. La seul présence aux alentours est celle de mon frère. Mais je sais que nous ne sommes pas seuls : quand je le veux, je peux « sentir » mes autres frères. Mais je sais aussi qu'il fut un temps où nous étions partout. Je pouvais tourner mon regard vers n'importe où, je voyais mes frères.

Mais ce temps à bien changé. Notre âge d'or n'a duré que très peu de temps : des hommes et des femmes se sont mis à nous chasser : armés d'étranges barres de lumières, ces êtres ont massacré ma famille. Et ces êtres aussi, je peux les sentir.

Ils ne sont pas comme nous, ils sont beaucoup plus complexes. C'est comme s'ils étaient composés à la fois de lumière et de ténèbres. Quand je me regarde, que je regarde mes frères, je ne vois pas de lumière. Cela veut-il dire qu'elle n'est pas là pour autant ? Je l'ignore. Ce que je sais, c'est que quand je regarde ces êtres, j'ai faim. C'est étrange de le résumer ainsi mais ceux de ma race ne mangent jamais. Nous n'en avons pas besoin. Et pourtant, quand je pense à ces créatures, une douleur sourde fait son apparition dans mon estomac. J'ai besoin de manger, j'ai besoin de les manger.  
Mais ces êtres sont redoutables. Ils sont bien plus nombreux que nous. Et pour je ne sais quelle raison, ils sont partis en guerre contre nous. Ils pensent que nous sommes mauvais, je crois.  
Alors, ils viennent pour nous tuer. Au début, nous les avons rencontrés par pur hasard : l'un d'entre eux à croisé l'un des miens quelque part et l'a attaqué. Pour se défendre et aussi parce qu'il a eu soudainement faim, mon frère l'a tué.

Et alors, ces êtres sont venus, bien plus nombreux pour tuer mon frère. Et quand ils l'ont fait, ils ont décidé de continuer. De se débarrasser de nous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Nous ne leur avons rien fait. Mais pour eux, nous sommes nuisibles. Ils se sont divisés en groupes pour nous détruire. Ils arrivaient à la maison des mes frères et les tuaient. Parfois, quand mes frères les tuaient pour se défendre, ils revenaient plus nombreux jusqu'à ce que mes frères soient tués. Petit à petit, ceux de ma race sont tous morts. Il ne reste plus que moi et mon frère. Nous sommes seuls contre une armée. Et j'ai peur. J'ai peur car ils sont ici. Mon frère et moi les avons sentis arriver il y a quelques jours. Ils étaient trois. Pour le peu que j'ai pu en savoir, ce sont les meilleurs dans leur catégorie. Des champions dans l'art de nous traquer et de nous tuer. C'est un trio parfait. Mais derrière toute cette couche, je peux sentir qu'il y a une part d'obscurité bien plus importante que ce qu'ils veulent faire croire. L'un était très arrogant. Il se croyait le meilleur de tous. Je dis « était » parce qu'il est mort. Il a quitté ses amis à la suite d'une dispute. Il s'est rendu à la maison de mon autre frère. Il l'a attaqué. Mon frère a été grièvement blessé -l'autre lui a planté son arme dans le corps- mais il a fini par le tuer. Il n'y a pas longtemps de cela. Quelques heures tout au plus je dirais.

Les deux autres sont donc partis pour nous tuer, moi et mon frère. C'est assez étrange en fait. Deux contre deux. Deux chasseurs et deux proies. Mon frère se trouvait assez loin de moi quand ils l'ont attaqué. Mon frère a donc été obligé de se battre pour survivre. Ils étaient deux, un mâle et une femelle.  
Cette dernière est la plus dangereuse. Elle a chargé mon frère et à l'aide de son bâton de lumière lui a ouvert le ventre. Mon frère a eu mal, très mal. Fou de douleur, il a chargé celle qui l'avait blessé. Il l'a repoussé avec succès. C'est alors que le mâle s'est jeté sur lui. Mon frère a réussi à l'enserrer dans ses mains et à le broyer. Il l'a lâché et s'est enfui pour me rejoindre. J'ai senti la mort du chasseur. Il ne reste que la femelle. Et tout indique qu'elle approche. C'est pour ça que j'ai peur. Elle est pleine de haine. Elle va essayer de tuer mon frère pour venger son ami. Et étonnamment, ces mauvaises pensées me donnent de la force. Je me sens plus rapide, plus féroce. Et j'ai de plus en plus faim. Mon frère m'a confessé qu'il s'était produit la même chose tout à l'heure.

Mais chut ! Elle approche. Elle tient toujours son bâton de lumière. Pour la première fois, je vois un des leurs. Pour la première fois, le noir autour de moi se dissipe. Je peux distinguer de hauts murs et de la pierre. Nous sommes dans quelque chose. La femelle a le visage déformé par la haine. Plus elle grandit, plus j'ai faim. Plus j'ai faim et plus je deviens fort. Elle voit mon frère. Elle sourit en songeant au fait qu'elle va le tuer. Puis elle me voit, moi. Et elle sourit de plus en plus. Moi et mon frère avons de plus en plus faim. Soudain, son bâton arrête de briller. Elle est perdue dans le noir et elle a peur. Comme moi tout à l'heure. Mais plus maintenant. Peut-être faudrait-il la laisser en vie. Mais elle pourrait trouver une arme ou bien s'enfuir et revenir accompagnée des siens. Alors, il ne faut plus hésiter : notre père nous a dotés de griffes et de crocs. Nous les utilisons. Nous attaquons cette femelle et nous la réduisons en charpie. Une fois morte, il n'y a plus que nous deux dans le noir. La faim s'en va.

Nous ne l'avons pas tué pour le plaisir. Nous l'avons tuée parce qu'elle nous avait attaqué, moi et tous mes frères. Moi et mon frère ne voulions pas mourir. Nous voulions juste vivre en paix. Et cette femelle et son clan ont massacré les miens. Tant qu'il y aura des gens comme elle, nous serons en danger. Mais je pense qu'avec ces trois chasseurs morts, ceux de leur clan vont penser que nous sommes tous morts. Est-ce là notre chance de vivre en paix ? Vivre en paix est utopiste pour ceux de notre race, je le sais. Mais je sais aussi que si un membre de leur clan nous retrouve, nous le tuerons en premier.

Je suis l'un des derniers Terentateks, les fils de notre père, Exar Kun. Et je compte bien le rester le plus longtemps possible.


End file.
